dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonny Strait
|birthplace = Kaufman, Texas, U.S. |family = Davina Lynn Copsy (ex-spouse; 1986-1992) Alicia Lang Leath (ex-spouse; 1992-1995) Gayla Strait (spouse) Savannah Strait (step-daughter) James Strait (step-son) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor Voice Director Scriptwriter Comic Book Artist |first_appearance = Dragon Ball Z |areas_active = Dallas |active = 1998-present |status = Active |website = Sonny Strait }}Don "Sonny" Strait (born June 28, 1965) is an American voice actor, ADR director, and script writer at Funimation who provided voices for a number of English versions of Japanese anime series. He's most known as Krillin in the Dragon Ball franchise, Maes Hughes in Fullmetal Alchemist, Arsène Lupin III in various Lupin the 3rd properties, Usopp in One Piece, Ragnarok in Soul Eater and Koro-sensei in Assassination Classroom. Aside from his voice acting career, he is also a comic book artist. Biography Most recognized as the voice of Krillin, and also Bardock on the wildly popular, animated TV show Dragon Ball Z and as an illustrator for, arguably, the most famous, independently published comic book series Elfquest. Strait has over 20 years of experience in the arts. As a voice actor, Strait is considered to be one of the most recognized voice actors in the business. Besides Dragon Ball's Krillin he has worked on many popular animated characters including Usopp in One Piece, Maes Hughes in Fullmetal Alchemist, and as the first voice of Cartoon Network’s laid back, robot host Toonami TOM. He has also worked as a writer and director on several TV series including the Dragon Ball series, Case Closed, and a number of Lupin the 3rd series and specials. As a comic book artist he has 17 published works to date including his débuted self-published series Mr. Average featured in The Comics Journal and Elfquest which was published by both WARP Graphics and DC Comics. he's considered one of the top Elfquest artists from its over 30-year history. In 2007, he wrote and illustrated a graphic novel about a reluctant punk rock, faerie princess named Goat. The book, called We Shadows, was published by Tokyopop and was nominated by The American Library Association for Best Graphic Novel in 2008. The book received glowing reviews in many trade magazines including Publishers Weekly, Newtype, Play and Anime Insider. Recently, Strait has reprised his roles in both the new Dragon Ball Z Kai and Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood series and plays the title role in the Xbox game 'Splosion Man. Strait also began illustrating Marvel Comics's sketch cards recently for Rittenhouse and fetches eBay prices up to $800 per card for his depictions of Marvel's superheroes. His current ventures are being contracted to write a biography called Line of Beauty: The Art of Wendy Pini and performing in the band White Girl. Strait also makes multiple appearances at anime conventions every year as a featured industry guest. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Dragon Ball'' (1986-1989) - Krillin (older), General Blue, King Chappa, Piano, Pamput, Bandages the Mummy, Boar Thief (eps. 43-45), Boxer (ep. 43), Jingle Village Elder (ep. 43), Blue Corp Announcer (ep. 48), Blue Corp Scout (ep. 49), Goat Painter (ep. 50), Pirate Puppet (ep. 52), Donbe (ep. 55), Gamera (ep. 56), Eye-Patch Challenger (ep. 72), Temujin (ep. 79), Terror (ep. 79), Coffee Man (ep. 83), Fleeing Citizen (ep. 83), Cheetah Fighter (ep. 85), Mohawk Fighter (ep. 85), Spectating Fighter (ep. 85), Fox Fighter (ep. 86), Western Man (ep. 87), Cecil (ep. 88), Hat Spectator (ep. 89), Vodka (ep. 92), One-Eyed Tourist (ep. 97), Audience Member (ep. 101), Matodog Driver (ep. 101), Officer (ep. 107), Castle Guard (ep. 113), Vandal (ep. 117), West City Civilian (ep. 118), King's Lieutenant (eps. 120-124), Short Cop (ep. 123), Shipmate (ep. 126), Big Hair Spectator (ep. 136), Sky Blue Wolf (ep. 138), Old Tournament Monk (ep. 139), Blue Shirt Spectator (ep. 142), Fight Chanter (ep. 143), Bald Spectator (ep. 144), Mustached Spectator (ep. 145), Pot Lifter (ep. 149), Fireman (ep. 150), Fire Mountain Villager (ep. 151) (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z'' (1989-1996) - Krillin, Bardock, Sweeper Driver (ep. 12), Hacchi (ep. 16), Vodka (ep. 174), Caterpy (ep. 196), Idasa (eps. 210, 212, 244), Wild Tiger (ep. 289), Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Ginnosuke Nohara (FUNimation Dub) *''Yu Yu Hakusho'' (1992-1995) - Minoru "The Doctor" Kamiya, Additional Voices *''Case Closed'' (1996-present) - Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball GT'' (1996-1997) - Giru, Krillin, General Blue, Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Kodocha'' (1996-1998) - Zenjiro *''The Vision of Escaflowne'' (1996) - Allen Schezar, Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''I'm Gonna Be An Angel!'' (1999) - Mikael, Masaru, Kai, Additional Voices *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Usopp, Manjaro (FUNimation Dub) *''Fruits Basket'' (2001) - Teacher, Additional Voices *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' (2003-2004) - Maes Hughes, Additional Voices *''Burst Angel'' (2004) - Additional Voices *''Samurai 7'' (2004) - Kyuzo *''Black Cat'' (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *''Hell Girl'' (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *''Mushi-Shi'' (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *''Solty Rei'' (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *''Speed Grapher'' (2005) - Ōkubo *''Trinity Blood'' (2005) - Procussion Leader (ep. 18) *''Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE'' (2005-2006) - Kanio, Demon Hunter B (ep. 21) *''Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple'' (2006-2007) - Apachai Hopachai *''Ouran High School Host Club'' (2006) - Misuzu Sonoda *''xxxHOLiC'' (2006) - Fox, Additional Voices *''Black Butler'' (2008-2009) - Drossel Cainz *''Rosario + Vampire'' (2008) - Bozaburo Taira *''Rosario + Vampire Capu2'' (2008) - Bozaburo Taira, Additional Voices *''Soul Eater'' (2008-2009) - Ragnarok *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (2009-2011) - Krillin, Bardock, Highway Driver (ep. 60), Onlooker (ep. 92) *''Fairy Tail'' (2009-present) - Reedus Jonah, Michello, Martam, Iriki, Guild Master (ep. 8), Galuna Demon (eps 13-18), Captive (ep. 33), Dealer (ep. 33), Protagonist (ep. 35), Exceed (ep. 83), Additional Voices *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009-2010) - Maes Hughes *''The Sacred Blacksmith'' (2009) - Additional Voices *''Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt'' (2010) - Additional Voices *''The Future Diary'' (2011-2012) - Detective Sakuragi (ep. 17) *''Gosick'' (2011) - Rupert de Giret *''Toriko'' (2011-2014) - Smith, Additional Voices *''Lupin the 3rd: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine'' (2012) - Arsène Lupin III *''Attack on Titan'' (2013-present) - Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters'' (2014-2015) - Krillin, Bandages the Mummy (ep. 163), Mo Kekko (ep. 166) *''Ping Pong: The Animation'' (2014) - Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-2018) - Krillin (FUNimation Dub) *''The Heroic Legend of Arslan'' (2015) - Tus *''Drifters'' (2016) - Tamon Yamaguchi *''The Heroic Legend of Arslan: Dust Storm Dance'' (2016) - Tus *''Joker Game'' (2016) - Additional Voices *''My Hero Academia'' (2016-present) - Present Mic (eps. 3-16) *''Orange'' (2016) - Naho's Father *''Black Clover'' (2017-present) - Augustus Kira Clover XIII, Orsi Ofai (ep. 13) *''DARLING in the FRANXX'' (2018) - Additional Voices *''Pop Team Epic'' (2018) - Popuko (ep. 2b), Additional Voices *''Dr. Stone'' (2019-present) - Mantle OVAs & Specials *''Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - the Father of Goku'' (1990) - Bardock (FUNimation Dub) *'' Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks'' (1990) - Krillin (FUNimation Dub) *''Lupin the 3rd: Voyage to Danger'' (1993) - Arsène Lupin III *''Lupin the 3rd: Dragon of Doom'' (1994) - Arsène Lupin III *''Lupin the 3rd: The Pursuit of Harimao's Treasure'' (1995) - Arsène Lupin III *''Lupin the 3rd: The Secret of Twilight Gemini'' (1996) - Arsène Lupin III *''Lupin the 3rd: Island of Assassins'' (1997) - Arsène Lupin III *''Lupin the 3rd: Crisis in Tokyo'' (1998) - Arsène Lupin III *''Lupin the 3rd: The Columbus Files'' (1999) - Arsène Lupin III *''Lupin the 3rd: Missed by a Dollar'' (2000) - Arsène Lupin III *''One Piece 3D2Y: Overcoming Ace's Death! Luffy's Pledge to His Friends'' (2014) - Usopp, Additional Voices *''One Piece: Episode of Sabo'' (2015) - Usopp *''One Piece: Adventure of Nebulandia'' (2015) - Usopp *''One Piece: Heart of Gold'' (2016) - Usopp *''One Piece: Episode of East Blue'' (2017) - Usopp *''One Piece: Episode of Skypiea'' (2018) - Usopp Anime Films *''Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure'' (1988) - General Blue, Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone'' (1989) - Krillin (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest'' (1990) - Krillin (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might'' (1990) - Krillin (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug'' (1991) - Krillin, Gyoshu (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge'' (1991) - Krillin, Bardock (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler'' (1992) - Krillin (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!'' (1992) - Krillin (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan'' (1993) - Krillin, Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound'' (1993) - Krillin, Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming'' (1994) - Krillin *''Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly'' (1994) - Krillin *''Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon'' (1995) - Krillin *''Lupin the 3rd: Farewell to Nostradamus'' (1995) - Arsène Lupin III *''Lupin the 3rd: Dead or Alive'' (1996) - Arsène Lupin III, Prince Parish *''Dragon Ball: The Path to Power'' (1996) - General Blue *''Evangelion 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone'' (2007) - Additional Voices *''One Piece: The Desert Princess & the Pirates: Adventures in Alabasta'' (2007) - Usopp, Additional Voices *''One Piece Film: Strong World'' (2009) - Usopp *''Summer Wars'' (2009) - Additional Voices *''One Piece Film: Z'' (2012) - Usopp *''Wolf Children'' (2012) - Mr. Tanabe *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods'' (2013) - Krillin *''Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’'' (2015) - Krillin *''One Piece Film: Gold'' (2016) - Usopp *''Dragon Ball Super: Broly'' (2018) - Bardock *''One Piece: Stampede'' (2019) - Usopp Video Game Dubbing *''Dragon Ball Legends'' (2018) - Krillin, Bardock Voice Director *Lupin the 3rd: Voyage to Danger *Lupin the 3rd: Dragon of Doom *Lupin the 3rd: Farewell to Nostradamus *Lupin the 3rd: The Pursuit of Harimao's Treasure *Lupin the 3rd: Dead or Alive *Lupin the 3rd: The Secret of Twilight Gemini *Lupin the 3rd: Island of Assassins *Lupin the 3rd: Crisis in Tokyo *Lupin the 3rd: The Columbus Files *Lupin the 3rd: Missed by a Dollar *The Vision of Escaflowne External Links *Sonny Strait at the Internet Movie Database *Sonny Strait at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation